Love Conquers Rage
by beesechurger
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was happy until Mirio Togata's quirk was taken. After he snapped at a classmate, Ochako wonders if she can save him from himself.
1. Chapter 1

Rage

The only emotion Deku hasn't expressed toward anyone else.

Until Chisaki.

The pure rage he felt to the man who took Lemillion's quirk away surpassed the rage that Todoroki felt to his father. Knowing how hard it is to be quirkless, he was understandably angry. It still shocked Ochako, Eijiro, and Tsuyu when they saw the look in his eyes. It was the look of murderous intent. By some miracle, Deku didn't kill Chisaki. He didn't go that far. But if healing quirks didn't exist, he wouldn't have walked for the rest of his life.

After Aizawa intervened, Deku passed out. It was probably from the pain of his and Eri's quirk combined. No one grew less terrified of him after he was unconscious, though. He pummeled Chisaki until he was unrecognizable. Everyone saw it, too.

Deku was different after that.

Ochako POV

I was talking to Tsuyu after the raid. We were debating on who the fake Deku was when I brought up his outburst.

"I wonder why Midoriya-kun got so angry at Chisaki, going as far as to injure him beyond recognition" she croaked. "I think it may be because he thought he was quirkless until the summer before before we got into U.A.," I stated " I think he got bullied for it, because Bakugou called him quirkless when we barely started U.A., and he also has no confidence and is very jittery and awkward." She nodded in agreement. " That's true, it must've sucked to have his childhood," she said, "You can't help but feel bad for the guy."

She was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm surprised he isn't angry all the time, especially with Bakugou hating on him for no reason" _'But Bakugou __**did**__ hate him for a reason, albeit a misunderstanding. When it was cleared up, Deku and Bakugou didn't have a toxic dynamic anymore. Deku never hated Bakugou, though. Maybe it's because Bakugou and him were friends in childhood, so why is he angry __**now**__. _These questions were running through my head at hyperspeed until me and Tsuyu were called over to clear some debris. I would have to think about these things later.

Izuku POV

I was walking in a pure black abyss. Images of kids crying would flash. They were surrounded by kids in Chisaki's mask.

_Chisaki_

He took away Mirio's quirk. He was like a big brother to me. And he would have to experience a quirkless life for the rest of his life, unless Eri can control her quirk. Man, I really wanted Chisaki dead if I remember correctly. An image of Mirio getting bullied by Kacchan and the kids at my old school showed up, and I awoke.

"D…Deku?" the voice came from a beautiful face with rosy cheeks.

"H..Hey Uraraka-san, how…how long have I been out?"

"About a day and a half."

"Wh..where's Mirio?"

"Slow down Deku, are _you_ okay?"

My consciousness came back fully.

"Yeah, I'm not in pain if that's what you're asking."

"Good," she smiled.

_God, that smile almost made me forget my worries. Almost._

"Yeah so, where's Mirio"

"Right here." A familiar voice came from my right.

"Wha- Mirio!" I said, startled by the surprise.

"Yeah, you lovebirds woke me up, I don't mind though." He gave me an encouraging look.

"Wha-no, it's not like that!" Me and Ochako said in unison.

Later that day

Ochako POV

"You seem to be quite fond of Midoriya," Kirishima noted.

"N-no! He's just my best friend!"

"No shame, he may be the manliest of all of us,"

"B-but," I wasn't that close to Kirishima, but he was a good guy, so I figured I could confide in him.

"Y-yeah, I guess I like him"

"No shame Uraraka, I can help out."

"But he's dealing with a lot right now" I said, remembering his one-sided fight with Chisaki.

"That's the more reason he needs a girlfriend, he needs to be invested in anything else.

That was true. Kirishima made a good point

"Should I confess?"

"Go for it, confessing your feelings is one of the manliest things to do."

"What _is _the manliest thing to do."

"Respecting all people indiscrimately."

"Makes sense."

Izuku POV

I woke up in the middle of the night, _again_. Nightmares have drained me of sleep. Drenched in sweat, I made my way to the showers and walked into the common room, where classmates happened to be watching a movie. With me looking disheveled and sleep deprived, everyone's faces immediately showed concern. "Yo, Midoriya," Ashido said, "you good?"

"Yeah" I weakly smiled to assure them.

Most of them were content with answer, except for Kirishima, Tsu, and Occhan.

I took a shower with the images of my quirkless past conjuring themselves in my memories. I tried to play my favorite song _Summertime Hightime _by _Cuco_ in an attempt to cheer myself up when I dropped my bluetooth speaker and it broke. All the rage I had bottled up showed itself.

"Fuck!"

I cursed loud enough that, even without Jirou's quirk, it could be heard from the common room.

After my shower, everyone clearly new that I wasn't okay. I had never cursed before, so it was a dead giveaway.

"Dude are you really okay," Kaminari spoke up.

"Yes!" I snapped, "Okay!"

Everyone froze, I have never gotten angry at a friend before.

The next day, Saturday.

Ochako POV

I had breakfast, everyone else left. Todoroki had to visit his mother. Tokoyami and Tsuyu had recently confessed their feelings, Yayourozu went shopping with Ashido, Tooru, and Jirou. And Bakugou left to go on a date with Camie, surprisingly. The others left to hang out. Only me and Deku were left in the dorms.

_'I feel bad for Deku, the boy I love is going through a bad episode.'_

Deku walked in.

'_Speak of the devil, or I guess it would be think of the devil since these are my thoughts'_

"Hey Uraraka-san."

"Hey Deku!"

"Where is everyone?"

"They all had things to take care of."

We finished breakfast with no conversation.

"Deku, I need help with the homework."

"What do you need help on"

"Math"

"Sure, I'm doing good in math, so I can help. Let me bring my things here."

"Actually I was thinking of doing it in my room."

Izuku POV

I gulped.

'_I'm going to a girl's room!'_

"U-uh, alright"

"Good" she beamed at me.

_'So cute'_

Ochako POV

We were in my room, he was explaining the formulas to me even though I actually new the material and the invitation to my room was just an extra measure I took to make sure no one got wind of my confession.

"So that's how you determine if the two lines caught by a transversal are parallel!" He explained.

After I did the question correctly, he smiled brightly.

'_He's so cute!'_

"D-Deku"

"Yes, Uraraka-san?"

"I have to tell you something."


	2. Chapter 2

"I lo-"

Izuku's phone rang.

"Sorry Uraraka-san," he said "I have to take this, it's from All Might."

**Izuku POV**

"All Might?"

"Hello, young Midoriya, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright, what did you call me about?"

"Eri has been requesting you and Togata."

_'I almost forgot about that, she must want to thank us' _

"When do I get there, All Might?"

"Ideally, you should come right now."

"Got it."

I hung up the phone and looked at Ochako. She seemed to be disappointed for some unknown reason. She also looked a little red. Is she sick? Remembering Eri, I shoved those thoughts aside.

"Eri has been requesting me and Togata."

"Oh, okay."

She seemed to be really disappointed.

"Uraraka-san?"

"Go, Deku. She needs you."

"Right!"

All Might sent me the location. After zooming in, I realized it was on campus. _'What is Eri doing on campus?' _

**Normal POV**

Ochako held her head in her hands and cried. She had built up the nerve to confess, only to get interrupted. '_Why do these things happen to me?' _She was, to say the least, disappointed. She had to get him somewhere alone again. _'What does he like?' _She ran list and ended up with this.

Izuku likes

-Katsudon

-Cuco's music

-All Might Memorabilia

-Green

-Videogames

-Art (evident because of his accurate sketches in his hero notebook)

-Tempura

Thinking quickly, she decided on inviting him to have katsudon with her and buying art pencils and a notebook for him, with the help of some of her most trusted friends of course. It took a lot of courage, but she told Tsuyu and Yaoyorozu. She chose them both because they weren't the type of people who would spill the beans. Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu pitched in with money and complimented Ochako so that she could be more confident. The last thing to worry about was how she was going to ask Izuku. Izuku was always dense, but one could never be too careful. After much debate, they decided that she could drop in a conversation casually.

Meanwhile, Izuku had made it to the front office of U.A. High where Eri was located.

"Hey, Eri!"

Eri beamed at Izuku, who saved her from Chisaki and granted her freedom. She had been with Aizawa for the day and was obviously uncomfortable.

"By the way, when is Togata coming?"

"He should be here soon." Said the sleeping bag.

He and Eri continued to talk. He saw that she was much happier talking about things she liked, like apples, the color yellow, lizards, butterflies, and other things. After a long talk about the taste of candy apples, Aizawa wanted to speak privately with Izuku.

"Midoriya, Eri needs a home."

"Where is she gonna be?"

"After long discussion, the teachers decided it would be ideal that she stay with you and your classmates at the dorms"

_'I can see the reasoning, but I still doubt that it's the best idea to have the class raise her.' _He thought.

"Okay, Aizawa-sensei."

"Yo!" said a familiar voice

"Togata!"

**Later that day**

**Izuku POV**

I had arrived back to the dorms with Eri when my classmates saw her.

"Awwww, who's this!" Ashido squealed.

Start by the loud voice, Eri had hid behind me. The look in her eyes told a million tragedies.

"Ashido-san, she's the one that we rescued a week ago."

"Yeah, don't startle her, she's been captive her whole childhood." Kirishima chimed in.

Ashido's face shifted into remorse.

"Oh, sorry."

I had to tell the news to my classmates about how we had to take care of Eri. Gathering their attention, I broke the news.

"Guys, this is Eri. She is going to stay with us at the dorms under the orders of principal Nezu. We should start thinking about routines for bedtime, lunchtime, etc for her because we need to raise her right. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Midoriya-kun, we should start making rules of what to do and what not to do around Eri."said Iida.

"You're right."

We started debating while Eri was walking with Uraraka around the campus. We had basic rules right now. Like no cursing, perverse joke or acts, or fighting around Eri.

She would be sleeping in my room because she didn't know anyone else in my class.

**12:54 a.m.**

"No, please.."

Eri's voice woke me up.

"Not.. again.."

"Eri?"

She woke up, drenched in sweat and tears.

"Mr. Deku?"

"Eri what were you having a nightmare about?"

She hesitated.

"Was it Chisaki?"

With that question, she immediately started sobbing.

"He… he would use his q.. his quirk o.. on me," she cried.

"What do you me-"

That's when it hit me. He had the power to take apart and bring things back together. Simply put, he can blow people up and put them back together. They would still feel the pain if they were killed then restored.

"Chisaki," I scowled and clenched my fist.

**The morning**

**Ochako POV**

I walked to the common room where the others were. I immediately saw my friends and waved hi to them while I poured my cereal. It was a quiet morning with Kirishima and Kaminari watching _Black Clover_, Ojiro and Shoji playing _Smash Ultimate_, and Tsuyu and Yaoyorozu talking to each other. Everything was normal.

Suddenly, Deku walked in. He seemed to be even more disheveled. Eyes red, hair in shambles, clearly grumpy. Eri walked in behind him, she was normal.

"Hey Deku."

His demeanor suddenly changed.

"Oh, hey Uraraka-san!"

He seemed more bubbly around me. Is it because he l-

"No!"

Blushing, I had to shelve these thoughts for later.

"Uraraka-san, are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit red, are you sick?"

"Im okay"

Why did he have to be so caring! I should be asking if _he _is okay.

"Deku, you don't have to worry about me, especially if you're looking like that."

"What do you mean?"

"You have bags under your eyes, your eyes are red, and you seemed grumpy."

"Yeah but-."

"Did you even sleep?"

**Izuku POV**

"I mean-"

"You know know that I'm here for you, so tell me when you're ready."

After that sentence, she gave me her trademarked smile. My heart squeezed. A girl smiled at me! Actually, wait. Every girl has smiled at me, but I only get this flustered when it's Ochako. A thought rang through my head. _I love Ochako_. Blushing, I answered back.

"Thanks."

"No problem, what are friends for."

**The afternoon**

Having finished my homework and workout, I opted to watch _Black Clover_ with Kirishima and Kaminari. I grew attached to the show since the main character also had been born without abilities everyone else had, and he managed to get a powerful weapon that his training allowed him to use.

"Yo Midoriya, you almost work out as much as Asta." Kaminari joked.

"Yeah dude, you're really manly." Kirishima joined.

"You're probably even more muscular than Bakugo!"

In that instant, a loud crackle came from the corner of the room.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Oh no."

"I'M MORE MUSCULAR THAN DEKU ELECTRIC BASTARD!"

"Lets have a competition."

Everyone looked at Kirishima.

"It will include whoever wants to participate, it will pretty much be like a body building show."

"But who will judge us?" I asked.

"The girls of course."

"EEEEEE!?"

The girls? That means Ochako might be among them.

"Hey girls,"Kirishima asked,"can you guys judge the competition for the most muscular competitor among me, Kaminari, Midoriya, and Bakugo?"

**Ochako POV**

What!? Did Kirishima just say that Deku was included!?

"Okay." Jirou said

"Alright." Ashido joined

"I-I guess." I chimed

Bakugo was the first to take off his shirt.

"Yo wait dude, I thought we were just gonna flex!" Kaminari yelped.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT, I'M GONNA WIN NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Alright!" Kirishima exclaimed.

Deku looked nervous.

Kaminari took off his shirt and no one was impressed. He was toned, though. And Jirou seemed flustered. The next was Kirishima, who was understandably well built and we were all impressed. This time, Ashido was flustered. After much hesitation, Deku was the last one to take off his shirt. We all new that he had muscle after all of his achievements, but man were we surprised by how chiseled he was. I was trying to be impartial, but to me Deku looked like he was sculpted by the gods. I was hard to choose between Deku and Bakugou, but Bakugou won, like he does in everything.

After the competition me, Jirou, and Ashido went to talk.

"Yo Jirou, I noticed how you turned red when Kaminari stripped off his shirt." Ashido teased.

"Yeah w-well, it was the same when you saw Kirishima shirtless!" Jirou countered.

I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Come on Uraraka, who are you to laugh when I saw you blush when Deku took off his shirt.!"

"N-no!"

"You have the hots for Deku don'tcha?"

"No!"

"Whatever, one day I'll get a confession out of you."

**The next day **

**Izuku POV**

I woke up early to work out before school. After my routine, I went back to the dorms, woke Eri up, left her with the girls so that she could get dressed, took a shower, changed, and got to class. On my way there I ran into Ochako.

"Hiya Deku!"

She smiled at me, her bubbly smiled never fail to make my heart squeeze.

"Hi Uraraka."

"How are you."

"I'm better than I was yesterday, Eri didn't have a nightmare."

"That's good, don't be afraid to ask for my help in the future, 'kay?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I almost forgot, do you want to hang out later today?"

"Cool, who's coming with us?"

"A-actually, I was th-thinking that it would just be me and you."

Just me and her?! As in, a _date_?!

"U-uh sure."

"Okay g-good."

She smiled again, much brighter and happier this time(as impossible as it seems).

"A-alright, what time."

"Six o'clock."

"I'll see you there, Uraraka."

The classes went by in a blur of mathematical equations and protocol reviews. In every class, I couldn't help but find myself looking at Ochako. Oh, what I would give to see her smile again. Her happy grins filled me with bliss. Her hazel eyes that breathed happiness, her chestnut hair that was as bouncy as her personality, her cute face that I felt the need to protect. I loved every part of her.

"Deku?"

Wha- Uraraka caught me staring?! Oh no! I was too absorbed by her cuteness that I spaced out!

"S-sorry Uraraka-san, I spaced out."

"It's f-."

Suddenly, the TV had shown an emergency report about a villain escape. I had opted to ignore until I saw Chisaki's name on the list of those who escaped. Instantly, all the memories of his evil deeds flooded my mind and I was filled with rage.

"Chisaki."

I clenched my fist involuntarily.

"Deku?"

I snapped back to reality.

"Deku, are you okay?"

"Yeah."


End file.
